


Twenty Questions

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Party Games [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dick Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Intersex Beca, Smut, Sorry I Can't Stop Writing These, THIS IS TOO CUTE, There's more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: After Worlds, Luisa decides to play a game with Beca in her dressing room while everyone else is at the afterparty. When her plans take an unexpected turn, she finds out how big Beca really is.





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so long. I don't mean for them to be so long, but they always end up being longer than the last part. I might write a cute drabble.

**20**

Luisa was counting them down in her head. Twenty Questions before she told Beca. She had thought of the idea days before and she still couldn’t shake her nerves. She had never been this nervous before, it was almost uncharacteristic. She wandered the makeshift halls of the dressing rooms backstage, looking for the person she wanted to play with, and intentionally passed by the room she wanted because she was afraid. She immediately stopped herself and whispered, “Come on, Luisa. It’s just Maus.” She was trying to encourage herself to be less Beca-like in the sense of situational anxiety but the mental reassurances that Beca really liked her were too overwhelming. The two had stayed in contact with each other since the Riff-Off last August and developed a close friendship despite the not so slip up compliments from Beca. There was also the accidental video call from Beca while Luisa was in the shower, which Luisa answered to make Beca even more flustered with the implied images of her naked body. Luisa knew from the beginning she liked Beca to some extent, but she never anticipated the small crush to escalate so far. Now, she was determined to let Beca know how she truly felt with no regrets and never let go of Beca regardless of the answer.

Luisa went to the door, knocked twice, and heard Beca say, “It’s unlocked.” Luisa pushed open the door, pulling on her Kommissar persona, and entered, closing and locking the door behind her. Beca was standing across the room in her outfit for Worlds in front of a dressing room mirror and messing with the various items she found on the desk. Beca had her back to Luisa and didn’t know who had come in until she stood up and saw Luisa behind her through the mirror. She jumped slightly but breathed out calmly and said, “Oh, Luisa. It’s just you.” Luisa chuckled at the reaction and walked up to Beca, tentatively placing her hands on Beca’s waist. Beca held Luisa’s hands against her, looking at her through the mirror, and asked, “So what are you doing here? Didn’t you go to the party with the others?” Luisa moved closer to Beca, splaying her hands over Beca’s stomach, and told her, “I’m not much for parties. I prefer it to be just two. Much more intimate that way, don’t you think so, Maus?” Luisa whispered the last sentence in Beca’s ear with as low and seductive a voice as she could muster, following the plan she had in mind. Beca unconsciously gasped and leaned into Luisa’s touch. She mustered a small nod as she lightly bit her lip to stop the erection she was starting to get. Of all the things Beca had told Luisa, not one of them was that she was intersex and had a penis between her legs instead of a vagina.

“But, I just came here to give you a gift,” Luisa continued, pressing her body against Beca’s. Beca’s breath was stolen and she couldn’t respond so Luisa just finished her speech. “Me. I’m all yours for the night and you can do with me what you wish. I won’t care as long as it’s fun. So I say we start out with a game . . . Twenty Questions.” Beca’s expression leveled out at the suggestion and she stuttered, “O-Okay, sure. Why not?” Luisa slid her hands off Beca’s body and up to the tight bun she had in for her performance, taking out the various pins that held it in place. She shook out her hair, letting it fall over one shoulder, and taunted, “I hope you don’t mind if I get a bit comfortable do you?” Beca could’ve died then if it weren’t for the light throbbing she felt in her slowly hardening groin, but she managed to stay semi-calm at the sight of the gorgeous woman behind her. “No, not at all. But do you want to go first? Because it doesn’t matter to me,” Beca offered, hiding her front half in the desk. Thank God the desk came up to her waist. Luisa smirked and teased, “Gladly.” Luisa knew she was going to use the game as a way to confess to Beca and she was going to have all the fun she could with it.

Luisa held Beca’s waist again and they started their game. Beca reasoned that Luisa already had in mind what she wanted her to guess so she asked, “Is it a person?”

**19**

“Nope. Try again,” Luisa answered, slipping one of her hands under Beca’s shirt. Beca felt the warm palm on her stomach and lightly squirmed in Luisa’s hold, amusing the older woman. Beca tried not to focus on the blatant erection she was sporting as she asked her next question. “Is it something I can touch?”

**18**

“No, but you can certainly touch me,” Luisa proposed, placing her other hand under Beca’s shirt. Beca bit the inside of her cheek when the small throbbing became slightly stronger. “Can I do anything with it?”

**17**

“Yes. There is quite a bit you can do with it.” Luisa kissed below Beca’s ear and looked back at her through the mirror, seeing the young girl was red-faced and breathless. Beca decided to fire off questions to hurry the game along so she could get to more important things. “Is it common in America?”

**16**

“Yes.”

“Can I get it anywhere?”

**15**

“Yes, but it should only be meaningful from me.”

“Is it gorgeous looks?”

**14**

“No, but thank you, Maus.” Beca had enough of holding off because she wasn’t getting anywhere with this tactic. She started asking completely unrelated questions that were able to be answered with a “Yes” or “No”. “When you said, ‘anything’, did you also mean—”

**13**

“Yes, Maus. Even sex. No strings attached. We can pretend nothing happened afterward,” Luisa cut off, knowing she wouldn’t pretend afterward. She would remember what it was like to cause such pleasure to her friend, but she didn’t realize how much she was going to be wrong about being the cause. Beca was starting to come undone and she needed to tell Luisa of her condition before things got too far, but it was too late for that. She had an erection the size of Texas and could barely hide it anymore, but Luisa didn’t seem to notice it. Luisa just continued to kiss Beca’s neck sexually and occasionally glance into her eyes. “No strings attached?”

**12**

“No, we’ll still be friends after if you want.” Luisa situated her hands close to the waistband of Beca’s jeans and Beca had to expressly bite her lip to stop from bucking against Luisa’s hand. “I’ll be damned if I let you go,” Beca admitted, taking in the sight of dominating Luisa. All Beca could think of was dominating the woman behind her, thrusting between her legs, and watching her beg for her release. “Are you going to make me wait any longer?” Beca breathed out, almost dooming herself to rejection.

**11**

“Not anymore,” Luisa whispered before turning Beca around and pressing her lips to Beca’s. Luisa held the sides of Beca’s face while Beca held Luisa’s hips, purposefully keeping them at a distance for the time being. Luisa slid her tongue inside Beca’s mouth, feeling Beca’s slip into hers, and moved her hands down to the hem of Beca’s shirt. Beca lightly moaned her approval and Luisa pulled the tank top off, hurriedly going back to attacking Beca’s mouth. Beca got Luisa’s fake leather skirt off in seconds and invaded Luisa’s back pockets, lightly squeezing her muscles. Luisa gasped a little before she kissed down Beca’s neck, pushing Beca against the desk. Beca knew she was trapped and would have to share her secret sooner rather than later so she pushed on Luisa’s hips and acknowledged, “H-Hey, Luisa. Hold on for a second.” Luisa pulled away, lust written clearly in her eyes, and looked over Beca’s worried expression in concern. She was confused as to why Beca had stopped, considering she was the one to start it. “What is it, Maus?” Luisa inquired, standing up fully. She still had her hands on Beca’s face and neck when Beca looked away, staring off to the right. Beca removed her hands from Luisa’s shorts and held them on either side of her body, clutching the desk for dear life.

Beca instantly felt ashamed of herself for letting things get this far without Luisa knowing the full details of their encounter. Her face became extremely red with embarrassment, but Luisa still couldn’t comprehend what was wrong, not noticing the obvious erection Beca had. “Beca? What’s wrong?” Luisa asked seriously, angling Beca’s head toward hers. Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes and told her, “Is there any easy way to explain this?”

**10**

“I don’t know, but . . . oh.” Luisa followed Beca’s gaze down and finally understood Beca’s shyness. Luisa’s jaw dropped at the large tent formed in Beca’s jeans and was left speechless. Luisa couldn’t help but gawk at Beca’s groin, her brow furrowing in confusion. Luisa wanted to say something comforting, but ended up saying, “You . . . you never told me.” Luisa’s statement wasn’t comforting in the least and Beca only wanted to cry because she blamed herself for getting into this mess. She knew she should’ve told Luisa before, but she wanted to tell her in person and she couldn’t find her before Worlds. So she was left the last, most embarrassing situation to tell Luisa. Luisa looked back up to Beca’s face and saw the embarrassment plastered to it, shaming herself for not being more comforting. To her surprise, Luisa’s feelings for Beca didn’t change in the slightest, but only made her appreciate Beca more. She knew what it was like to be in a new situation where sexuality or gender identity became a small problem and could only sympathize with the young Bella. Luisa fixed her gaze on Beca’s eyes, her hands on Beca’s cheeks, and decided to rectify the situation. Luisa slowly moved toward Beca and kissed Beca gently, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. Beca pulled away, looking back into Luisa’s eyes, but wanted to get out the situation.

Luisa pulled Beca away from the desk and switched their position so she was against the desk and Beca was in front of her, trapping the older woman. Beca didn’t know what Luisa was doing until Luisa went to pull her between her legs. Beca planted her hands on either side of Luisa’s hips, stopping her motion, and asked, “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

**9**

“Ja, Maus. I know,” Luisa started, dropping her hands to Beca’s waist. Beca couldn’t take any more of Luisa’s soft tone and she went to pull away, but Luisa tightened her grip on Beca’s waist. Luisa got Beca back to where she was before, explaining, “I must admit, this hasn’t happened to me before.” Beca moved to take Luisa’s hands away from her and Luisa just continued to reason, “But, Maus. I won’t leave because something is new or different.” Beca’s eyes snapped up to Luisa’s and Beca stopped moving immediately. Luisa sounded so nice and caring despite the awkward tension between the two of them and Beca wanted to thank Luisa a thousand times over. Luisa brought Beca closer so their lips barely touched and gripped Beca’s cheeks again to finish, “And just because something is new or different, doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try it.” Luisa sealed her statement with a kiss to confirm her position on this matter. Beca felt Luisa’s lips once and held the woman’s hips, the sexual desire returning slowly. Luisa kept kissing Beca as she pulled Beca against her, feeling an erection for the first time. Luisa had only been with women and she didn’t know what to expect with the introduction of a penis. She tensed slightly from the pressure at her hips but kept locking lips with Beca like nothing happened. Beca stopped for a second to reaffirm, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

**8**

“Ja, Beca. I said I wouldn’t leave, so I’m not going to.” With the decision made, Beca attacked Luisa’s lips again, grinding her hips into Luisa’s, and groaned in satisfaction. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and let Beca undress her slowly. Beca bundled Luisa’s black button up on her fists before pulling it out of its tuck, her hands finding their way underneath the shirt. Luisa’s skin was warm and soft like her hands were and Beca couldn’t help but run her hands all over Luisa. Beca removed her hands momentarily before going to unbuttoning the shirt, touching every piece of new skin exposed. Beca broke away from the kisses to kiss down Luisa’s neck and across her chest, sucking and leaving marks. Luisa found she could barely breathe from Beca’s grinding because she was going out of her mind with the heat building in her core. She bit her lower lip intensely, arching into Beca, and held Beca’s lips to her neck. Beca held Luisa’s waist firmly, peeled them from the desk, and pushed her back onto a couch that was nearby. Luisa landed with a chuckle but gasped again when she felt Beca rest all her weight between her hips, forcing their bodies together. Luisa held her arms above her head when Beca moved them there and went to kiss down her body.

Beca got to Luisa’s chest and took time to fondle and worship the woman’s breasts. Beca slipped her hand under Luisa’s bra and pushed the article up enough to expose the full chest. She held each breast as she sucked and lightly bit each of Luisa’s nipples, causing Luisa to moan in pleasure. Beca replaced the bra and glanced up to Luisa to see her head tilted back, mouth open and eyes closed. Beca had never seen someone so beautiful and she was no longer concerned about her own pleasure. She only wanted to please this goddess as much as she could. Changing her course of action, Beca hurried to get Luisa’s shorts off her and kissed a line down the center of Luisa’s toned stomach. Beca teased Luisa’s waistband and bit under her belly button, making Luisa arch off the couch. Luisa was almost too far out to comprehend anything else but her desire for Beca and allowed Beca to undo her shorts and pull them off, getting stopped by her boots. Beca laughed at the stop and stood up to remove both their shoes, seeing Luisa return the same smile. Beca unzipped Luisa’s boots while she slipped out of her sneakers, taking off their socks. She finally got Luisa’s shorts off, basking in the sight of the half-naked gorgeous specimen in front of her. Luisa’s arms were thrown over the other arm of the couch, her hair was spread everywhere, and her torso was all tanned muscle. The matching black undergarments stood out completely and were only visible because her shirt was open and half off.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Beca admitted, adjusting Luisa’s legs to go down on her. Beca bent Luisa’s legs and spread them enough for her to fit in between, an intense throb developing in her groin. Beca could feel herself straining against her jeans and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down enough to provide some relief. Beca leaned back down onto the woman, kissing her fiercely, and tangled her fingers in Luisa’s panties to take them off. Beca kissed down Luisa’s body again, pulling the underwear off. Beca got down to Luisa’s stomach before Luisa realized what Beca was doing, sitting up abruptly. Beca backed off and wondered what was wrong until Luisa said, “Wait. I was here for your pleasure.” Beca found it sweet how Luisa was concerned with her so much, but knew she didn’t need her pleasure. Beca kissed Luisa, cupped her cheek, and told, “The only pleasure I need is knowing you’re mine.” Luisa was taken by mild surprise with the statement but laid back down, resuming her position, and watched Beca bite her lip in anticipation. Beca kissed further down, brushing Luisa’s clit with her fingers, and asked, “Can you say you’re mine?”

**7**

“Ja! I’m yours,” Luisa heaved, arching off the couch. Luisa bit her lip harshly and closed her fists, her breathing lost. Beca smirked at what she was doing to her current friend with benefits and finally licked Luisa’s clit. Luisa’s sudden breathy moan urged Beca on and she pushed two fingers into the woman, sucking her clit simultaneously. Luisa tried to keep her hips to the couch as Beca thrusted her fingers in and out of her at a constant rate, but that was becoming increasingly difficult with every time Beca stopped sucking her clit. Luisa desperately wanted to orgasm and couldn’t control her breathing, which was coming in rapidly. Beca added another finger and thrusted faster, sucking harder at Luisa’s clit. It wasn’t long before Luisa came, screaming Beca’s name loudly. Luckily, they were the only ones backstage or else someone would’ve walked in on them, trying to find out what the obscene moans were from. Luisa huffed out one more breath before she was back to a semblance of normal and latched onto Beca’s shoulders, pulling her up. Luisa fervently kissed Beca, tasting herself on Beca’s lips, and wrapped her legs around Beca’s legs.

Both groaned in arousal at the feeling of Beca’s hard length pressed into Luisa’s heat, her boxers the only obstacle, and Luisa pulled away from the kisses. Luisa let her head fall back and Beca ravaged her neck while they continued to grind against each other until Luisa couldn’t take it anymore. She looked Beca in the face with want written in her eyes and prepared for her virginity to be taken a second time. Luisa took Beca’s face in both hands and breathlessly whispered between kisses, “Please, Beca. I need to feel you . . . in me.” Beca tightened her grip on Luisa’s bare waist and pulled away, asking, “Do you really want me inside you?”

**6**

“Ja, bitte. I need you.” Luisa kissed Beca deeply, not knowing what to expect, and wrapped her arms around Beca’s shoulders. Beca accepted the consent and kept kissing Luisa as she reached down and removed herself from her boxers, pushing them out of the way like she did her pants. With her dick free, Beca pressed herself against Luisa and felt Luisa close her legs slightly. Though Beca wanted to push into Luisa immediately, she was cautious and pulled a condom out of her back pocket, sliding it onto herself quickly. Beca braced one hand against the arm of the couch next to Luisa’s head and the other in the bend of Luisa’s leg, pulling the leg up slightly. Luisa wrapped one arm around Beca’s back and the other around Beca’s midsection, letting her hand roam the skin there. Beca kissed up Luisa’s neck to her ear, asking, “Ready, Beautiful?”

**5**

“Ja, Beca.” Knowing she wanted to feel Luisa surround her, Beca pushed herself inside Luisa’s wetness slowly, the tightness killing her. Luisa gasped audibly and bent in half from the new sensation, eyes shooting open. Her hold on Beca tensed, digging her nails into Beca’s skin, and she buried her face in Beca’s shoulder. Luisa couldn’t breathe and tried to force her lungs to work correctly, gasping breaths in and out. Beca became concerned by the way Luisa was reacting like she was scared of what was going to happen and didn’t move any further. Beca moved her hand from Luisa’s leg to her face, bringing it out from her chest, and searched the woman’s face for any indication of fear. All she found was desire and shock. Luisa couldn’t have been more surprised with what she was feeling. She knew Beca was only halfway into her and she was already full. Luisa licked her lips and her breathing evened out enough for her to remain calm. Luisa moved to kiss Beca again, but Beca stopped her to ask, “Do you want me to continue?”

**4**

“Yes, Beca.” Luisa relaxed a lot more when Beca kissed her sweetly and she eased up on her grip. Beca moved slowly from then on as to not make Luisa tense up again and replaced her hand at Luisa’s leg, caressing her thigh gently. Beca buried her face in Luisa’s neck as she pushed more of herself into Luisa, feeling the older woman clench around her tightly. “Gottverdammt,” Luisa whispered, arching into Beca. Luisa swallowed hard and gasped every time Beca glided into her. Beca was gentle about her actions, wanting to give more to Luisa than she took, and she kissed Luisa’s neck like it was a holy grail. Together they gained a small momentum generated from Beca’s thrusts, moving as one. Both were loving the feeling of the other and couldn’t stop themselves from wanting to go faster. Beca held back until she was sure Luisa wanted the same thing, but she did a bit more insistent with her thrusts and kisses. Luisa could tell Beca wanted to be unhinged and while she wanted the exact same, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. Luisa looked Beca in the face and saw how much she was containing herself, ultimately deciding to hit “Fuck it”. Luisa kissed Beca deeply and passionately before commanding, “Faster.”

“Are you sure?”

**3**

“Gott, yes, faster.” Following Luisa’s request, Beca sped up her pace and got rougher with her kisses, feeling their impending climax. Luisa nearly moaned each time Beca thrusted into her and felt her orgasm build rapidly. She wrapped her free leg around Beca’s hips, pushing her further, and moaned in German. Beca was close to coming herself and she didn’t hesitate to speed up to get Luisa there first. Beca dragged her hand up Luisa’s body and pushed Luisa’s bra back up to play with the older woman’s chest. She palmed one breast while she kissed and bit the other one, driving Luisa up the wall more. She rolled Luisa’s nipple in her fingers before caressing the breast vividly. Luisa managed to get Beca’s bra off despite how much she could only concentrate on Beca’s thrusts and began repeating Beca’s actions, capturing Beca’s lips in open-mouthed kisses. Beca groaned at the feeling of warm palms at her chest and had to stop herself from jerking too hard. Beca removed her hand from Luisa’s chest, but Luisa didn’t and she played this to her advantage. She had both Beca’s breasts in her hands and massaged each in time to Beca’s advances.

They both were close and couldn’t take the feeling of holding back anymore. Beca held firmly to Luisa’s hips as she started to drive deeply into Luisa, nearly hitting the woman’s head on the arm of the couch. Luisa screamed with the intense tempo and took her hands away from Beca’s chest, pushing on the couch behind her head to prevent from smashing her head into it. Because at the rate Beca was going, Luisa was going to have head trauma by the time they finished. Luisa used her powerful thighs to keep Beca deep and her arms to hold herself in place, enjoying the full sensation in her abdomen. Beca pushed twice more and Luisa screamed, “Beca!” as she came hard, causing Beca to crave her own release. Beca buried her face in the crook of Luisa’s neck, kissing her pulse point, and kept riding Luisa until the woman’s orgasm subsided. Not long after, Luisa gasped, “Cum inside me, Beca.” Beca lifted her head to see Luisa and let go of everything she had, coming deep inside Luisa. Luisa’s head fell back again and she moaned with Beca, an aftershock rushing through her. Beca slowed down but pressed easy kisses to Luisa’s lips, helping her calm down. Luisa cradled both sides of Beca’s face as she kissed back, involving tongues soon. Beca pulled out of Luisa and removed the condom, getting up quickly to dispose of it.

Beca came back and laid down with Luisa resting off to her side, settling her head in Beca’s bare chest. Luisa breathed out calm breaths and wrapped herself around Beca’s body, holding her waist. Beca held Luisa around the shoulders and rested her other hand behind her head, staring at the ceiling. Beca caught Luisa’s head under her chin, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, and asked, “Did you like that?”

**2**

“Yes, I did, Maus. Thank you.” Luisa nestled closer to Beca’s body and just listened to her heartbeat. Beca’s heart was racing for many reasons, all of which derived from the same feeling. The warm feeling that bundled inside her chest each time she looked at Luisa was something she had felt some years ago when she fell for Jesse. But, despite what she said, he wasn’t as accepting of Beca’s condition as Luisa was. He never called her any names because he still wanted to be friends with her, it’s just he didn’t understand the sexual aspect of what the relationship was going to be so the two left it at that, and Beca went heartbroken for many years. Well, up until now when her heart seemed full again with a love for Luisa that she hoped she could truly live out. Beca pulled Luisa closer to her and kissed her forehead, seeing the older woman with her eyes closed. Luisa wasn’t asleep but she wanted to savor the moment before it was gone. She had also fallen for her Maus and was determined to never let her go though she was scared Beca didn’t feel the same way. So they laid there in silence, wanting and waiting. Luisa ran her hand back and forth over Beca’s stomach and looked to Beca for a reaction.

Beca quivered under the light strokes, her breath catching, and clutched Luisa’s shirt in her fist. Luisa kissed Beca’s collarbone and moved her hand lower, brushing over Beca’s waistband. Beca reached down and held Luisa’s hand where it was on her stomach, close to her boxers. Beca looked at Luisa lustfully but all she wanted to give was love. Beca intertwined their fingers together and pressed her palm against Luisa’s, the mixing of skin a small pleasure in itself. When they felt the warmth radiate from each other, both of them smiled at the comfort. Luisa’s hand was soft and gentle as opposed to Beca’s nimble one and they couldn’t have loved it more. “You truly are a beautiful person,” Beca observed, examining the wide pupils in Luisa’s eyes. For the first time, Luisa blushed at Beca’s compliment and acted shyly. Luisa broke eye contact and nuzzled her face back into Beca’s bare chest. Beca awed at the sight, kissed Luisa’s head, and closed her eyes to simply experience what Luisa felt like against her. Luisa was almost naked and the exposed skin made Beca want to run her hands all over this woman and feel everywhere she was allowed. 

Since she was given permission to do just that, Beca stirred Luisa before she recalled familiar lyrics that fit perfectly with the situation. Luisa sat up, straddling Beca’s hips, and let her hands fall not-so-accidentally over Beca’s chest. Beca saw Luisa’s face light up at the different language, but was entirely serious when she asked, “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

**1**

“Oui, mon petit souris. Je veux ressentir toi dans moi.” The whispered answer propelled the rest of the night toward sincere compliments, meaningful gazes, and of course, ecstasy-ridden moans. Beca woke up the next morning in a confused daze, raising her head slightly from its spot on the bed. It wasn’t until she perceived the head of blonde resting on her shoulder that she knew what happened. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night and early morning before and kissed the top of Luisa’s head lovingly. Beca had one arm wrapped around Luisa’s shoulders, holding her close, and the other rested at Luisa’s hip, caressing the softness. Luisa was asleep on Beca’s shoulder and held Beca’s waist like a teddy bear, leg across Beca’s. Beca brought her hand up and brushed Luisa’s hair out of her face. She continued to run her fingers through Luisa’s hair until Luisa stirred, shifting oddly. Luisa’s leg moved closer to Beca’s hips and it was then that Beca realized she had a morning erection. Beca squirmed at the light contact and had to forcefully move Luisa’s leg without waking her to calm herself. Luisa being Luisa, she woke up anyway, a pale chest greeting her sleepy eyes. She breathed deeply and yawned before turning her head to look at Beca.

She rested her chin on Beca’s chest when Beca knew Luisa had woken up and paused her prodding. Luisa’s voice was low, but she sounded like a child in her intonation. “Please don’t stop, Maus. It’s comforting,” she requested, settling back into Beca’s side. “Okay, Beautiful,” Beca responded, resuming her petting. Beca turned her head toward Luisa and just laid there, admiring the older woman’s features. Luisa trailed her eyes from Beca’s eyes to down Beca’s body, eyeing Beca’s sudden erection. She thought it was a bit early, but she couldn’t help tease the brunette. Luisa brought her gaze back up to Beca’s, arched an eyebrow, and bit her lower lip. “We just woke up, but I guess I’m up for another round,” Luisa taunted, motioning to Beca’s groin. Beca glanced down and threw her head back onto the pillows, cursing herself. Beca slammed her free hand down next to her and huffed out a breath, her cheeks growing pink. Luisa laughed at how flustered the girl got and quickly kissed her, cradling her cheek softly. “Calm down, Maus. Of all the things I know about male genitals, I know this is completely normal. So don’t be embarrassed,” Luisa consoled, sitting up and straddling Beca’s hips. Luisa made sure she was sitting in a way that prevented Beca from entering her but gave her enough leeway to tease Beca. Beca felt herself be pressed against Luisa and couldn’t stop the groan that left her.

Beca grabbed Luisa’s hips while Luisa held Beca’s waist and she said, “Don’t do that!” Luisa smirked at Beca’s exasperated expression, deciding to use it against her, and retorted, “Don’t do what, Maus? This?” Luisa moved forward slightly but had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping at the regular pulse of her clit. Beca groaned again and held more firmly to Luisa’s hips, starting to want to be inside Luisa again. Luisa laughed at Beca’s reactions and stopped enough for Beca to dramatically throw her forearm over her eyes, scolding, “This woman will be the death of me.” When Beca removed her arm from her eyes, Luisa was smiling stupidly and simply being adorable. Beca could barely take it anymore Luisa looked so cute and sat up to make her point. Beca held Luisa’s waist and Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, crossing her wrists behind her back. The ridiculous smile was still across Luisa’s face because she was drunk on her love for Beca, intoxicated by the notion of something more than their friendship. Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes calmly, a similar grin taking up her face, and pulled Luisa closer. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist and craned her head upward to press a sweet kiss to Luisa’s lips, moaning lightly.

Beca pulled away when Luisa tried to deepen the kiss, knowing if Luisa got a hold of her she’d never be able to say what she wanted. “I . . . I want you to know something,” Beca started, catching Luisa’s attention. Luisa’s grin sombered out and Beca wanted to get that look back so she continued. “I know that our relationship up until this point has been strictly platonic and while I do enjoy the sexual part of this. I do, I really do. I mean your vagina,” Beca kissed Luisa’s chest chastely, “It’s heaven on Earth. But I don’t want you to think that’s all you mean to me like just another hole for me to stick my dick in. It’s pretty hard to say out loud, but—” Luisa stopped Beca with a finger against the blabbering lips that was soon replaced with a thumb as Luisa held Beca’s chin and gave her a gentle kiss. Luisa knew this is when she had to tell Beca of her feelings before Beca got too far with her confession and commanded, “Just ask me already.” Beca was confused as to what Luisa meant, but then she remembered the game they were playing the night before and realized they hadn’t finished. She didn’t know how many questions she had left but based off of what Luisa said, she figured she had at least one question so she made her point quickly.

Beca looked back into Luisa’s eyes to ask sincerely, “Do you love me like I love you?”

**0**

“Yes, Beca. I love you too,” Luisa admitted, kissing Beca fiercely. Beca immediately kissed Luisa back, pressing their bodies together. Their hearts were finally full with each other and Luisa was about to be full with something else if she kept up her movements. She held Beca’s face firmly while Beca ran her hands all over Luisa’s body, knowing they were more than friends now. Beca went to flip Luisa on her back, but Luisa stopped and pulled away. “Nein, Maus,” Luisa began, a mixture of desire and playfulness burning in her eyes. Luisa pushed Beca onto her back, hands adamantly on Beca’s shoulders, and hovered over Beca with her hips still harshly pressed against Beca’s. Beca’s grip on Luisa’s hips tightened at the shot of want to her groin and Beca just watched Luisa carefully. Luisa leaned down to Beca’s ear, pulled at her earlobe, and whispered, “You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? - Do you want to go to bed with me tonight?
> 
> Oui, mon petite souris. Je veux ressentir toi dans moi. - Yes, my Tiny Mouse. I want to feel you in me.
> 
> French Translations are of my own making. My French teachers would be ashamed and proud that I could form such sentences. German translations are purely Google Translate. Though I am learning Danish. Jeg elsker kage. (I love cake.)


End file.
